With rapid development of electronic technologies, people impose increasingly high requirements on the signal transmission rate and the high-frequency performance of an electronic product. Currently, as functions of electronic products are increasingly high-end oriented and complicated, structure design of a terminal is increasingly complex. Generally, a terminal has a main body portion used for transmitting an electric signal, and at least one fixing piece protruding from the main body portion, where the fixing piece is used for cooperating with an insulating body so that the terminal is fixed in the insulating body. This structure makes the manufacturing procedure of the terminal simple. However, the main body portion of the terminal is protruded with the fixing piece to result in that the terminal differs in width and thickness, and width and thickness changes of the terminal may cause impedances of segments of the terminal to change, so when a high-frequency signal passes through a segment whose impedance changes, signal reflection may occur, thereby affecting signal integrity, and causing undesirable high-frequency performance.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector, so as to overcome the foregoing problem.